dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bathala
Bathala (lit. meaning Actor of Creation or Noble Lord) is the progenitor and the Supreme Deity of the Filipino Pantheon and one of the three remaining Elder Deities in his pantheon. He is an old comrade of Shiva and Amatsu-Mikaboshi as well as Lilith's childhood friend. Bathala is a major supporting character in the story, Til Midnight. History Like his fellow Elder Deities, Bathala came into existence during the formation of the Solar System alongside his brothers, Ulilang Kaluluwa (meaning Orphaned Spirit) and Amihan, and his sisters, Galang Kaluluwa (meaning Wandering Spirit) and Aman Sinaya. He walked the Primordial Earth alongside the newly born demonkind and his fellow gods. At some point in time, Bathala met Lilith through his sister, Galang Kaluluwa. During the Holy War, Bathala fought against Demonkind alongside Heaven and the other Elder Gods. In the battle of Sirius Major, his brother, Ulilang Kaluluwa, would be killed via immolation by the Prince of Hell, Ramiel, prompting him to severely injure him in battle but not before he also took the life of his other sister, Galang Kaluluwa, through the use of a poisoned weapon. Following the Holy War, Bathala returned to Earth and shut himself off from the other deities, despite their efforts to console him on his losses. He settled on what would become the Phillippine Archipelago where he would encounter Asmodeus, one of the Seven Princes of Hell. Tired of fighting and acknowledging that the war was the reason his siblings died, Bathala invited her into their home. Over time the two fell in love and Asmodeus Bonded them together. She bore him four children: Tala, Goddess of the Stars, Apolaki/Adlaw, God of the Sun and Day, Hanan, Goddess of Morning and Dawn, and Mayari, Goddess of the Moon. Appearance Bathala is a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tanned skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down. Bathala wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. His pants, while orange in color, retains the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are Bathala’s white boots. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia *Bathala's appearance is based on Azuma from Fairy Tail. *In one of the Creation Myths, Bathala fought the Serpent, Ulilang Kaluluwa, for control over the Universe and slew him. He also befriended his fellow deity, Galang Kaluluwa, who eventually died of an illness. Their deaths in the Holy War is based on how they died in the myth with Ulilang Kaluluwa being incinerated by Ramiel and Galang Kaluluwa being struck with a poisoned Enochian Weapon. *Bathala is the Filipino Equivalent of El, Shiva, YHWH *In other versions of the myth, Bathala unexpectedly passed away, prompting Mayari and Apolaki to fight over who gets dominion of Heaven Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods